


Hope

by r15019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi, teen wolf and the originals crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r15019/pseuds/r15019
Summary: The Mikaelson family moves to Beacon Hills to escape one of their relatives who is recently undead and a 17 year old Hope befriends Scott McCall and his pack.





	1. Chapter 1

Hope Mikaelson is 17 years old and for the past 10 years has lived with her family in New Orleans, until a member of that family came back from the dead (she's told that happens often) and they're trying to kill her and her family, which consists of three 1,000 year old original vampires, a 1,000 year old original witch, a 1,000 year old original hybrid, her hybrid mom, and her, the tribrid, a vampire, a werewolf, and a with, all in one. They moved to Beacon Hills to avoid her angry grandma or grandpa or great aunt or something, her dad wouldn't say, but her Aunt Freya put a powerful cloaking spell over them so no one would find them until they want to be found, which they won't want to be said angry relative of hers was back in the ground. There were people in New Orleans helping with that as we speak. Most notably her adoptive brother Marcel, but even with all arms in, it could take months, maybe even years until it was safe to go home.

The new house was huge, not quite as big as the ones she's grown up in but it was the biggest the small town had to offer. Once everyone was finally finished unpacking she decided it was time to ask her father the question she's been dreading.

"Hey dad," she walked over to Klaus who was deep in conversation with Elijah, "can I ask you something?"

"Anything sweetheart." 

"Great," she smiled, "well I was wondering if maybe I could possibly go to a real school since no one here knows you which means they don't know me so I won't be in any danger and even if I was Aunt Freya has been teaching me how to control my magic for a while now so I'm perfectly capable of defending myself and-"

"Slow down Hope," Klaus interrupted, "Your mother already brought up the same points, I must admit I was wary at first, but nevertheless you've been enrolled in Beacon Hills High school."

"Really?" Hope grinned, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She brought Klaus into a tight hug, "I'm gonna go get ready!" 

"Class doesn't start for another week!" He called after her as she raced upstairs to her room.

"You can never be to prepared!" She called back.

* * *

 

It was officially her first day of school, ever. Her whole life she's been walking on eggshells, she couldn't go to school the first 7 years of her life due to her and her mother being on the run and the next ten were spent being homeschooled because every super natural thing in the state knew her name and most likely wanted her dead. But now she has a chance to have friends and a semi normal life, although she knows there's no chance of it being completely normal. 

But no matter how weird her life was, here she was, standing in front of Beacon Hills High School, on her first day of real school. She took a deep breath, then made her way inside. She picked out an outfit last week and spent an hour doing her hair. She was nervous and excited and anxious all at the same time. 

Her locker wasn't to hard to find, it was right next to the entrance, homeroom however proved to be much more difficult. She walked in 5 minutes late and finally understood the humiliation they always show on tv when 20 pairs of eyes are looking directly at you. 

"You must be Hope Mikaelson." A man who must of been the teacher said from the front of the classroom.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry I'm late, I got lost."

"Don't worry, it happens to everyone. I'm Mr. Yukimura, you can take the empty seat it the third row."

"Thank you." Hope smiled and made her way to her seat. As she sat down a smell overwhelmed her. She might not have unlocked her werewolf gene, but the vampire in her still allowed her to smell out all things super natural. She couldn't quite place what it was, it was like a a werewolf but slightly different. If it was a werewolf though, odds are they could smell her too. A sudden rush of panic hit her, she barely even got a chance to sit down before the weirdness of her everyday life came creeping in from the shadows. 

"Mr. Yukimura," she called out, "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure, it's down the hall and to the right." 

"Thank you," 

She rushed into a bathroom stall and locked it behind her.

"It's okay, I should of expected this anyway, why on Earth would I ever experience a normal life? I'm a Mikaelson, we don't do normal." She was pacing around the stall and trying to calm herself down. 

"How do I fix this, they can't know who I am, I can still try to keep my tribid-ness a secret. I just have to mask my scent... only I have no idea how to do that" she puffed.

Just as she was about to start really panicking she heard the bathroom door open.

"I'm telling you, something weird is going on." A voice said.

"Did you see anything weird?" Another voice said.

"Well.. no. But I just have this feeling that something may be here. Something really old and really powerful."

Hope's heart sank. Not only are there werewolf like creatures here but some sort of witch who knows something old and powerful, aka her family, is in town. Hope thought she'd have more than 10 minutes of normalcy on her first day of school, but beggars can't be choosers.

"For now we shouldn't go looking for trouble, but if you see anything else weird, you should let us know."

Thank God they weren't looking for trouble, because if they were they would certainly find it with her family. And she doesn't think her dad would be very fond of killing her classmates and attracting her not so dead relative to exactly where they're hiding. Not to mention he would never let her go to school again, and there's also the matter of her dead classmates which is something she's very much love to avoid. 

"Believe me Allison, I will." The witch said. 

Now she knew the witch had a friend name Allison who could potentially be a witch as well, she'd do her best to ignore them although she had a feeling a meeting between them would be inevitable. 

They finally left, leaving her alone to try to mask her scent. She tried calling her aunt Freya to see if she had any spells on hand but she didn't answer. She was probably with her girlfriend, Keelin who came to visit, even though they've only been gone a week. But Hope wasn't complaining, she liked Keelin and her and Freya were super cute together. But she was still without a spell and she was beginning to worry that people would notice how long she's been in the bathroom.

She called her uncle Kol next, he's been studying witchcraft for the past thousand years, he knows everything there is to know about it and more. But of course, he didn't pick up either, she should of expected as much, he never has his phone on him.

"Calm down, you're a Mikaelson witch," she whispered to herself as she took a seat on top of a toilet, "there's not a spell that exists that you can't master, and if it doesn't exist, you can create it." she reassured herself. She muttered a few incarnations, prayed that it worked, and went back to class.

Everything seemed fine when she got back to class, no one noticed how long she was gone and no one looked like they were smelling something weird, which meant if there was a werewolf-like thing in her class she was successful in masking her scent. The only problem now was that she had no idea who the werewolf-like thing was. She might be part werewolf and part vampire, but with her gene locked and her vampire powers weakened due to the fact that she didn't need to drink blood, she couldn't smell precisely enough to figure out who it was.

* * *

Her next couple classes where much more normal, no more witches or werewolf like things, or having to invent new spells. It was right before lunch and she was struggling with her locker. She never opened a locker before and it was a lot harder than it looked.

"Need any help with that?" A voice behind her said.

She turned around and saw a girl looking back at her. 

"That would be amazing." she told the girl. After giving her the locker combination the girl successfully opened Hope's locker for her. 

"Thanks, I never realized how difficult opening a locker could be." 

"Don't worry, the lockers here are tricky anyway," the girl responded, "I'm Kira, you're Hope right?"

"That would be me."

"I was a new student last year so I know exactly what you're going through." she smiled assuringly. 

"By the way you opened that locker I'd think you'd been going here for years."

"I try," she smiled, "do you have anywhere to sit for lunch yet?"

"No, to be honest I haven't really thought that far through."

"I know what you mean, for the first couple days I was here I had to eat lunch with my dad."

"Your dad came to school to eat with you?" She asked quizzically.  

"No, he's actually a teacher here, Mr. Yukimura."

"Oh cool, I have him for history first period." 

"Me too, that's how I knew your name," she said, "But anyway, you're more than welcome to sit with me and my friends at lunch, I'm sure they'd be happy to have you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am, now come on, lets go."

* * *

 

"Everyone, meet Hope Mikaelson, she's new and is going to be sitting with us." Kira said to a table filled with students.

"Mikaelson, cool last name." A guy with dark hair said.

"Thanks."

"Hope Mikaelson, this is Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Allison, Lydia, Liam, Corey, and Mason."

"Allison.. so that must make you the witch." she thought out loud. 

"What?" Lydia said with crinkled brows.

"Oh, sorry! I mean, uh, a movie I watched a while ago, there was a girl named Allison and her friend was a witch," Hope said quickly, "sorry, I promise I won't make anymore weird references to old movies."

"It's okay," the guy named Scott smiled, "you can make as many weird references as you want."

Hope smiled and sat down next to Kira.

"So where are you from?" Scott asked.

"New Orleans."

"Ooo exotic." the one with dark hair that was named Stiles for some reason said.

"You have no idea."

"So who'd you move here with?" Allison asked.

"My mom, dad, aunts, and uncles." 

"That sounds like a lot of people in one house." Lydia said.

"Yeah I guess, my family is pretty close, and besides, the house we moved into is pretty big."

"You're the one that moved into the Smith's house?!" The younger one with long gelled back hair said.

"I guess."

"I didn't think they'd ever sell that house."

"Well my dad makes a pretty compelling argument."

"What classes do you have?" Scott asked.

"Well, next I have," she took out her schedule and looked it over, "Science with Ms. Flemming."

"Me too," he smiled, "I can walk you there if you want."

"That would be great," she grinned, "I have absolutely no clue where it is so it would be very helpful."

* * *

 

"You were homeschooled before this?" Scott asked on their way to science.

"Is it that obvious?" 

"No, you just seem a little out of it."

"This is all completely new to me, I've been through a lot, but one day of high school kinda seems like the worst."

"School seems great until you have to wake up at 6 in the morning." he laughed.

"Hey," he said noticing her hand, "that's a cool ring."

"Oh," she looked down at the daylight ring her aunt made her when she first started showing signs of vampirism, "it's a family heirloom."

"It looks pretty old." 

"I think it is." Hope said remembering the story her dad told her when he got it almost 500 years ago, the king of England gave him the ring as a token for saving the castle from a vampire (she's 99% sure it was her uncle Kol). 

"We're all going to Stiles' house later to watch movies, you should come."

"I'll have to ask my parents but that seems fun." she smiled.

"Here's my number," he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and scribbled numbers onto it, "text me what they say." 

"I will." 

The rest of her day was normal, she kept smelling that thing that smelt like a werewolf, but a little different. She just couldn't pin it to one person. She was also smelling something really weird, it reminded her of a fox but she didn't focus as much on that one.

When school was over and she was back at her locker (she was getting much better at opening it) she spotted Stiles.

"Hey," she called out, "you're Stiles right?"

"Yup, and you're Hope."

"I saw you were in my English class and I was hoping you could let me see your notes."

"Yeah, sure." they started making their way outside, "although I should warn you, my handwriting might be a little illegible."

"I bet it's fine." she laughed.

"Do you need any help finding your bus?"

"No, I'm pretty sure my dad is making my uncle pick me up."

"How many of those do you have?"

"I've got two uncles and two aunts."

"You're parents are okay with all of them living with you?" he said in disbelief.

"More then okay, they think family is the most important thing in the world. And anyway it's not like they have a choice. You wouldn't believe the amount of times my Uncle Kol and Aunt Rebekah tried to leave but my dad keeps pulling them back in."

"Your family sounds pretty cool."

"I guess they are."

"Scott told me he invited you to movie night, can you go?"

"Umm," Hope's attention was brought to her uncle's car pulling up, "my uncle just pulled in, I can ask him now."

Stiles followed her to the car where a man got out who did not look very uncle-y. 

"He's your uncle?" Stiles said in disbelief, "he looks 19!"

"Who's your new friend, Hope?" he asked.

"This is Stiles, I was wondering if I could go to his house with some other people later to watch movies."

"I'm sure Nik would love you going to a strange kid's house to watch movies."

"I'm not strange!" Stiles defended himself.

"You're name is Stiles." 

"What's with your accent anyway, why don't you have an accent Hope?"

"Oh, I was, uh-"

"She doesn't need to explain herself to you."

"It's okay Uncle Kol, I'll just text Scott later." 

Stiles sighed, "sounds good." and he made his way back over to the school.

"When Nik finds out you got some boy's number, he's gonna rip his head off, darling."

"He's just a friend, besides, you should have a little more faith." she said while getting into the car.

* * *

 

Stiles joined his friends who were all sitting outside of the school.

"I have the best movie recommendation for tonight guys, it's a little old, but just bear with me, it get's really awesome about an hour and a half in."

"Could we watch a movie that came out in the past decade just once." Lydia complained.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but I feel like we have something a little more important to talk about." Scott said.

"What could be more important than movies?" Stiles asked.

"This morning I smelt something _really_ weird, it smelt a little like a werewolf but different, and other things that I didn't recognize, but it went away as fast as it came."

"I think I smelt that too." Isaac pipped in.

"Lydia felt something weird this morning." Allison said.

"It got a weird feeling that there was something really old and powerful around." Lydia added.

"I don't want to point any fingers," Stiles said, "but isn't it a little to coincidental that this happened on the day Hope came to school?"

"Hey, Hope is really nice and you shouldn't accuse nice people of being monsters!" Kira interjected.

"I'm just saying, her uncle seemed really weird too. He looked like he was 19 and he had a really old sounding accent. Not to mention Hope was saying how close her family was, so if it's just a normal accent, why would she be raised in a different country then her uncle whose only 2 years older than her." Stiles said.

"That might be a little weird, but we'd need more evidence before we accuse her of being a monster." Allison said.

"I agree, but I guess we do have some evidence that something abnormal is going on with her. And why would she go to a real school for the first time when she's 17?" Lydia said.

"That's not abnormal, plenty of people stop being home schooled in high school." Kira argued.

"Not to mention her last name looks pretty old." Isaac said.

"What's old about Michelson?" Scott asked.

"It was spelled m-i-k-a-e-l, i don't think anyone spells it that way anymore even if it is just a last name." 

"Plus, when I was walking back away from her and her uncle, I heard him say that Nik, who I think is her dad, would rip off the head of the guy who gave Hope his number, even if it was just a friend."

"He was joking!" Kira said.

"He sounded pretty serious to me."

"Why don't we just wait and see what happens, Hope most likely is not a super old and powerful monster and if weird things start happening, we'll figure it out." Scott said, "And Stiles, I am not watching another sixty year old movie."


	2. Chapter 2

"I feel like this is a very bad idea." Stiles said nervously while pacing back and forth.

"Don't worry, we won't put in enough to kill her." Lydia said.

"Well that's reassuring."

"I'm kidding." she smiled.

"So it is enough to kill her?" Stiles said shocked.

"No! I'm doing this very carefully. I'm only putting a little bit in so if she is a werewolf, which she most likely isn't, it'll only sting a little bit, just enough for us to know that it affected her." Lydia said while mixing some wolfsbane in the water.

"I _really_ don't think this is a good idea, I mean you said it yourself, a super old and powerful thing, if that's Hope I doubt she'd be very happy if she found out what we're doing."

"She won't find out, besides, maybe she's a friendly super old and powerful thing."

"Yeah because they all end up being so friendly."

"You never know."

Just then Scott and Liam walked in with Malia and Kira not far behind.

"So is she coming?" Stiles asked in anticipation.

"I think so," Scott said, "It kept going back and forth, her dad is _really_  over protective."

"If he's even her dad, what if her entire 'family' is just under her spell so she seems normal?" Stiles asked.

"Trust me, no fake dad can be that overprotective, I didn't even think real dads were that overprotective."

"So does that mean her whole family is like her?" Liam asked.

"We don't even know what 'like her' is, she could be normal." Kira said.

"All I know, is her uncle seemed pretty murderous to me." Stiles said.

Kira glared at him, "He could be completely normal and you're just jumping to-"

They all turned there heads to the door after they heard a knock. 

"She's here." Lydia whispered. 

They all stood there like deer in headlights until Malia whispered, "someone get the door!"

"Right! Yeah." Stiles fumbled off his seat and rushed to the door.

"Hope!" He said pulling the door open, "glad you could make it!"

"Thanks," she smiled, "And sorry I'm late, my parents kept changing their mind on whether or not I come or not."

"I totally get it, strict parents." He said motioning for her to come inside.

"You have no idea." She laughed.

When she walked into the living room everyone was staring at her with blank smiles.

"Hi." she said awkwardly.

"Hi." Scott waved.

"So... a movie?" She asked.

"Right!" Stiles said, "What movie?"

"How about The Wolf Man?"  Hope asked.

"The what now?" Liam said.

"The Wolf Man, it's a super old movie from the 1940s, my uncle Elijah showed it to me, it's a lot better than you'd think."

"Sounds good, I'll check on demand for it." Stiles said.

"Hey Hope," Allison said, "want some water?"

"Sure." She was about to drink the water when Stiles' police radio buzzed, "We've got a situation at the bar two streets down from the station." Everyone turned their heads to the radio.

"What is it?" Another voice asked.

"A little more then half a dozen are dead, the victims all have holes in their neck which seem to be the cause of death."

The other guy sighed, "I'll be right there."

"Sorry guys, forgot to turn it off." Stiles said.

"I- I have to make a call, I'll be right back." The color was completely drained from her face and she ran into the bathroom.

"Hey guys, listen in." Stiles said.

"No!" Kira yelled, "She could be calling someone because she's upset over what she heard and you guys all think she's calling her minions or something!"

"We never said minions." Stiles mumbled.

"The phone is ringing.." Scott said.

"Scott!" 

"Sorry! I'm curious." 

"Someone just picked up." Malia said.

"Really Isaac?" Kira said sternly. 

"Sorry, I'm curious too."

"Someone just picked up!" Liam said.

Kira gave him a stern look, "You too Liam, really?" 

"I can't help it, this seems really interesting." 

Kira just rolled her eyes and sunk into the couch while her friends where busy listening. 

* * *

 Hope was pacing back and forth waiting for the phone to pick up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"What did you do?" she demanded.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." he said dryly.

"I know you were there Uncle Kol, I heard the stories about you! Just because mom and dad wanted me to think everyone in our family is innocent doesn't make it true, it had to be you!" 

"Hope, what the hell are you talking about?" 

"There's half a dozen dead bodies and they all have holes in their necks, sound familiar?"

"It wasn't me, I swear it." He said with mock sincerity.

"This isn't a joke, I don't know if it's my grandma or grandpa or great aunt or all three even, but I know that this can lead them straight to us!"

"Alright fine, it wasn't me, but I suggest you talk to your dear old dad next, he'd be my next guess."

Hope sighed, she'd had less then 12 hours of normalcy before her life turned insane again.

* * *

"So what'd she say?" Stiles asked eagerly.

"Well," Liam said, "you might've been right about her uncle." 


End file.
